


You die, I die too

by i_am_found_Go_Find_Yourself (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, STEVE CARLSBERG IS A HUGE PIECE OF SHIT, Steve Carlsberg is a Jerk, Suicide, This will make you cry, angst like woah, im so sorry, mega angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_am_found_Go_Find_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos dies when it is least expected. Cecil reacts drastically.</p><p>THIS IS REALLY SAD OK?</p><p>Inspired by Evanescence's "My Immortal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You die, I die too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374994) by [morganwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganwrites/pseuds/morganwrites). 



It happened fast. One moment Carlos was there, lighting up Cecil's life like a beacon, and the next, he was dead. Gone. Passed on into the void. Cecil was on air when it happened, and as The Voice of Night Vale, he knew as soon as it happened. He was announcing how happy the two of them were, how Carlos had just had a major scientific breakthrough, and how they had laughed together about it. Then the news flashed across his vision "Car crash at earl and Summerset, Near the gates of the dog park. Drunk driver T-Boned innocent. Victims: Carlos Palmer ( Deceased), Steve Carlsberg (intoxicated, minor injuries.)"

Cecil's voice stopped. The entire town seemed to go silent. "L-Listeners, I have just been i-informed that m-my dear, C-C-Carlos has pas-passed away in an accident." Cecil's voice reduced into tears at this the entire town heart his heart-wrenching sobs as he cried out for his lost lover.

By the time one of the interns got him home, he was catatonic. Members of the Sheriff's Secret Police came and made sure he ate. Abby came over and soothed his tears. Carlos' funeral was to be on June 15th, the day he came into Night Vale would be the day that they let him go.

Station management made one of the interns give Cecil an envelope saying that, while he was sorry for his loss, would have to continue his show as planned. Cecil had an obligation to be there, as the voice of Night Vale. Cecil requested that the last five minutes of the show be reserved for Cecil to lament without the rest of Night Vale.

When Cecil finally came back into the studio, he brought a duffel bag. No one knew what was in that duffel bag, except that Cecil carried it like it was the weight of the world. 

Cecil reported the news in a monotone voice, not showing any emotion until the final five minutes of the show. "So, l-listeners, I wanted to play you a song, as C-Carlos did f-for me." Cecil stood up, and started pulling things out of his duffel bag. He let his voice flow with emotional as he worked. tears streamed down his face as he sang and danced and worked so that the intern working the board couldn't see him.

**I'm so tired of being here**  
**Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
**And if you have to leave**  
**I wish that you would just leave**  
**'Cause your presence still lingers here**  
**And it won't leave me alone**

Cecil took his desk and shoved it sideways, lodging the door in place, and moving the microphone to the middle of the room. 

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
**This pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

He pulled the rope from his hands and fashioned a noose.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me**

He slipped the noose through a beam in the ceiling.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**  
**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
**Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
**Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me**

Cecil pushed a chair beneath the noose.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
**This pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Cecil Stood up on the chair, slipping the noose around his neck.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
**But though you're still with me**  
**I've been alone all along**

Cecil Grabbed the microphone in front of him and whispered, in a voice so raw and full of emotion that no one in Night Vale could ever forget, "Good Night, Night Vale." Cecil's feet hit the chair , knocking away from under his feet. "Good Night" And his last thought was of Carlos.


End file.
